


Our Happily Ever After

by crimson_eyed_rabbit



Series: I Finally See You [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden/Lambert but not focused on, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Handfasting, Intersex Jaskier | Dandelion, Kaer Morhen, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Smut, Soulmates, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unexpected Knotting, Yennefer gets a soulmate bond, everything takes place at the Witcher’s keep, intersex creature, merman Jaskier, post-mountain top, rated for smutty ending, wolf witchers have knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_eyed_rabbit/pseuds/crimson_eyed_rabbit
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt are finally a couple, but Jaskier doesn’t believe their relationship is real or will last. After hearing Jaskier’s thoughts about their relationship, Geralt thinks of a way to properly fix his mistakes and prove to Jaskier that truly he loves him with all his heart.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I Finally See You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 382





	Our Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song “Elsa’s Song” - The Amazing Devil
> 
> It was supposed to be an angsty fic but ended up all fluffy with a small touch of angst. I’m not mad about it, I actual love how it came out. And I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I’ll be adding some art for this soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaskier sat on the window sill of his and Geralt’s shared room in the grand castle that is the Witchers’ keep of the school of the wolf, Kaer Morhen, watching the sun set behind the mountains. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the cold autumn wind blowing past him and into the room, a few weeks left till it starts to snow. He decided he’s had about enough time wallowing within his sorrows for the day, and gets to his feet to shut the window. He walked out of the room, and made his way down to the kitchen to help Vesemir cook dinner.

It’s been three months since they have arrived at the Witcher’s keep.

And it’s been two years since the dragon hunt.

Jaskier had climbed down the mountain alone without turning back or stopping until he was back to the village down below. Although, he had made a brief stop to say farewell to Roach and asked of her to keep the Witcher out of trouble. Since then, Jaskier had continued on the road alone, granting Geralt his wish and singing ballads about him, as well as Witchers in general whenever his heart needed a break from singing about the White Wolf.

That was until over a year later did he had caught word of Cintra’s fall by the hands of Nilfgaard. He had sighed in relief when he learnt of the young princess’s escape, having known the cub for some time over the course of a decade. But then stiffened up at having heard Nilfgaard soldiers looking for the White Wolf who has the cub. Jaskier had let himself feel a mixture of joy, pride, and relief. Happy that the two found each other, proud that Geralt had finally decided to stop running from destiny, and relieved that both are well. After that very important information, Jaskier figured he would also be on Nilfgaard’s hunting list as well, having been close to both Ciri and Geralt. He had stopped playing in towns and courts after that, and found an empty cottage near the coast to lay low. He had kept himself well off by becoming somewhat of a fisherman, using his merman form to catch plenty of fish to sell in the town’s market, along with some beautiful pearled necklaces and seashells.

And five months after that, the mid of spring, Geralt had appeared into the town. Jaskier was behind his stand, chatting to a young woman about the pearled necklaces he had on the table whether or not they are indeed real when he spotted the Witcher. Geralt had looked worse for wear, hair unkempt, shirt covered in dirt and spots of blood, and exhaustion visible in his eyes. The Witcher stood in the middle of the marketplace, staring wide eyes at Jaskier. The words the Witcher had last spoken to the former bard had echoed in his mind, causing Jaskier to announce to his customers that they may take whatever they want from his stand for free before running off.

Jaskier had felt tears stream down his face as he made his way to the shores of his cottage, needing to be away from the man he had dedicated his heart and soul to for more than two decades. And who he has loved, and still does, for more than half that time. He had neared the waters, changed his form, and dived into the sea. But he didn’t quite make it into the waters as a strong arm had grabbed his waist before his head could touch the surface of the ocean. He had no choice but to face the Witcher after that, and the reaction he received wasn’t one he had ever seen coming.

Geralt was shocked at his appearance, that was to be expected, what Jaskier hadn’t expected was for the Witcher to hug him so tight as if he was afraid Jaskier would disappear before his eyes again. Then the Witcher kissed him, shocking Jaskier further, and to make the merman’s mind whirled even more, Geralt gave him a heartfelt, lengthy, apology, followed by a love confession. Jaskier’s jaw had dropped at the apology, never having expected the Witcher to do such a thing, and started to shed more tears at the, even more unexpected, declaration of love. Jaskier had to pinch himself to ensure he wasn’t dreaming. And when nothing happened, but the pain he felt from his pinched skin, Jaskier returned Geralt’s affection, crying tears of unimaginable joy.

But his joy didn’t live long. After Geralt’s apology and love confession, he asked Jaskier to come with them to Kaer Morhen, he, Ciri and Yen. Jaskier had felt his heart crack anew at the last name, especially at the shortened version of it and the sweet tone wrapped around it. Geralt had quickly explained the status between him and the sorceress, no doubt having smelled the pain coming off of Jaskier. The Witcher had explained that he and the sorceress were nothing but friends and that Ciri needs her to help learn and control her powers. But Jaskier knew better, yet he was selfish and nodded along, letting himself have this with Geralt for as long as he could.

It’s been five months since then. And since then, Jaskier had let himself enjoy Geralt’s warmth and “love”, knowing that it would be gone soon. It was only a matter of time for when Geralt realizes he still has feelings for Yennefer. Jaskier can see how close they still are, how they seek each other out, especially within the large castle that is the Wolf Witchers’ keep.

Jaskier stopped in the halls at the feel of tears streaming down his face. He gasped once he realized he was crying, and quickly rubbed his face. He took a moment to compose himself, not wanting anyone to see him like this and ask what’s wrong. 

Once he had deemed himself presentable, Jaskier continued down towards the kitchen.

Dinner had gone the same as every other day, all sitting together, Geralt next to Jaskier, an arm wrapped around him to bring them close, while they all chatted and laughed together. Jaskier tried to hide the pain of his heart whenever Geralt directed one of his big bright smiles towards Yennefer. The pain doesn’t go away even when he is wrapped in Geralt’s arms as the Witcher thrust into him later that night, nor when he woke up with his love’s arms still wrapped around him the following morning.

Well into the afternoon, as the Witchers were busy training Ciri, Jaskier grabbed his lute, and headed into the woods. He doesn’t stop until he is sure he is far enough from the keep where nobody can hear him. He settled himself on top of a large rock, lute in hands. He strummed the strings, and adjusted them when they didn’t sound quite right. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let himself go.

* * *

Geralt watched Eskel spar with Ciri, giving her a difficult time to strike a blow with her wooden sword. He took his eyes off them for a moment to seek his mate.

 _Mate._ The word alone sends warmth across his chest, a feeling he thought he would never experience. He had thought he did when he was with Yennefer, but after the mountain top he learned that it was just the fabricated bond from the Djinn that he was feeling. And once he and Jaskier had gotten together, he could now feel the large difference between a real one and a fake. For one, his bond with Yennefer is much colder in comparison with the one he has with Jaskier. And their love making, which Geralt prefers to call it as that is exactly what he feels they have been doing, is much more passionate and addictive than what he had with the sorceress.

He doesn’t spot the bard anywhere in the training grounds.

“Where’s Jask?” Geralt turned to Lambert.

“Saw him take his lute into the woods,” Lambert pointed towards the line of trees ahead of them, “probably wants to keep his new piece a secret, can’t hear him.”

Geralt frowned at the direction of the woods, his stomach twisting uncomfortably all of a sudden. He tells Lambert to keep an eye on the sparring while he fetches Jaskier. 

He entered the woods, following the familiar scent of honey, lavender and the ocean air.

He soon heard the faint sound of a lute, shortly followed by his love’s beauty voice.

“ _I can hear the cannons calling_

_As though across a dream_

_And I can smell the smoke of hell_

_In every stitch and seam_

_And like flowers, the bodies tumble_

_Around this muddied lot_

_I cannot hear them scream_

_‘Forget me not.’_ “

Geralt stopped a yard away from the clearing his mate was in, surrounded with bushes filled with wilting flowers - _Scorpion grasses_ , he recalled the name of the flowers, otherly known as forget me nots - hiding behind a tree, at the depressing tone Jaskier took.

“ _Your voice it carries over_

_The hubbub and the hum_

_And it paints the sky and circles high, Like the beating of a drum_

_You will scream ‘I won’t forget you’_

_But I’ll cover my cold ears_

_It cannot be a lie, If no-one hears._ ”

Geralt’s heart nearly stopped at the sound of his mate’s voice dropping more into despair at the end of that verse. The bard’s voice continues to become more depressing as he goes on.

“ _Cos although you say good day to me, I know I don’t belong_

 _And although you hold my hand and say ‘I love you’, you are wrong,_ ” his voice cracked but continues on.

“ _Because love does not exist here, In this garden there’s no feeling_

_And you say the words so often, That I barely know the meaning_

_And when all the flowers are rotten_

_And all the cannons shot_

_I’ll scream, but you won’t hear, ‘Forget me not’_

_And in years to come you’ll wander_

_To the place up on our hill_

_And then you’ll cry to our painted sky, ‘I loved her then, I love her still’._

_And you’ll strew some sage and lilies,_

_And roses where I rot_

_Of all the flowers you picked,_

_I knew you would forget_

_Forget-me-nots._ ”

Geralt watched as Jaskier crumbled into himself, sobbing. Geralt is no fool, not anymore, he has learnt to read between his bard’s lyrics, finding truth within them, especially when it comes to love and heartache. He knows the song the bard just sung is about them and Yennefer. He could feel the heartache from the song, the disbelief and sorrow. He doesn’t know what to do.

 _How can Jask think I don’t really love him?_ Geralt thought, horrified. _Doesn’t he know what we have is much more real than what I had with Yen? We’re soulmates after all!_

Geralt thought back to the last few months of them being together, and realized, with a sickness to his stomach, how Jaskier never once initiated anything during their times alone, or how his smile never quite reached his eyes anymore. Memories of the past months come forth with new light. Jaskier staring longingly, with sadness in his eyes, as the bard watched him and Yennefer become close again. _But as friends,_ Geralt frowned trying to make sense of things.

His face took on a painful expression as another thought crossed his mind, tears forming in his eyes as he brings a hand to his mouth. Geralt realized with absolute horror, as memories of their love making took a terrifying light. Jaskier has been letting himself be _used_ by Geralt, believing one day the Witcher will be with Yennefer once again.

Geralt closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop, hands and teeth clenched tight.

His eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He carefully peeked around the tree to see Jaskier, lute in hand and head held down. The bard’s face was clear of tears, but his eyes were swollen and red. He walked onward, pasting by the tree Geralt hides behind, back towards the keep.

Geralt doesn’t move, not even when he no longer hears Jaskier’s depressing footsteps or his aching heart. He stayed behind to calm himself, but even when his tears had stopped, he continued to stay to think of what to do. How to make Jaskier see that his love towards him is real and nothing can change it.

Geralt stood up straight as an idea took form. An idea he has actually thought of once before but put away immediately out of fear and doubt. But now, after witnessing his love’s words and heartache, Geralt let the idea bloom in his head. He is determined, more than ever now, to set things right.

* * *

Once Geralt had returned to the keep, he spotted Jaskier standing next to Yennefer. The two watch Ciri being shown a technique by Lambert on how to take down an opponent twice your size. He walked over to the two, going to Jaskier’s side. He brought an arm around the bard’s waist, grabbing Jaskier’s attention and bringing his body closer to his.

“Was looking for you,” Geralt whispered lovingly to his mate.

Jaskier smiled, one that still does not reach his eyes or shine bright. “Sorry to worry you, dear heart. Just went into the woods to work on a song, didn’t want any of you to listen to it quite yet, needs far too much work for it to be perfect.”

Geralt couldn’t detect any lie or suspicion in the bard’s words, his heart having kept a steady beat. It made the Witcher wonder when else Jaskier had withheld the truth from him, hiding his pain and sorrow, masking it with half truths and smiles.

 _No more,_ he thought.

Geralt leaned forward, giving his love a sweet chaste kiss before turning towards his brothers and cub. “I think that’s enough for today.”

They all whipped their attention towards him, eyebrows raised with shock and confusion.

Geralt ignored their stares. “Ciri, why don’t you and Jask go start working on controlling your screams, you have been asking for it after all.”

“Yeah, but I thought…” Ciri trailed off, and shook her head, thinking better of it. She hardly gets her way, and decides to take the advantage, no matter how sudden and strange it is. “I mean, thank you! Come on, Papa!” She ran to Jaskier, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the other side of the training ground, a good distance away from sensitive ears.

It always brought a wonderful warmth to Geralt’s heart to hear Ciri call Jaskier “Papa”. The first time he had heard her refer to the bard as such, and Geralt as “Dad” shortly after, Geralt had felt light headed.

“Something wrong?” Eskel asked, grabbing Geralt’s attention.

Geralt took a quick glance towards his mate and cub before meeting the others’ gaze. “Not here.” He gestured towards the keep.

They settled inside the great halls, Geralt sat on one side of the table while the others sat on the other side together, including Vesemir. Geralt had shouted for Vesemir to join them in the halls, needing the rest of his pack present and to hear what he has to say.

“I want to bind myself to Jaskier through handfasting,” Geralt said straight out, shocking the others once more. “Not the way that humans do,” he added, “but our way as well as his, I want our bond to be more meaningful and unbreakable.” He then explained his reason for it, retelling what he had witnessed in the woods earlier.

“You know the ritual won’t break your wish,” Yennefer spoke up. “We will still have the bond between us, it’ll interfere with your natural bond with the bard to keep it from truly completing.”

Geralt frowned, not having thought of that.

“Maybe not,” said Vesemir, causing Geralt and Yennefer to snap their attention towards him, hope shining in their eyes. “Both rituals hold respectable powers of their own, by combining them the right way, basically creating a new marriage-binding ritual, it should break the fabricated bond between you two.”

“ _Should,_ ” Yennefer emphasized.

“Combining two opposing powers isn’t easy, we drive our powers from chaos while the merfolks drive theirs from the earth and moon,” Vesemir explained.

“But you can do it, can you?” Geralt asked hopefully.

Vesemir looked to his pup, seeing the scared child that was dropped off in front of the keep instead. “I will need to search up both rituals but from what I can remember and heard of how sirens bind themselves to another, I believe it can be done.”

Geralt brightened at adoptive father’s words.

“For now, you can work on the betrothal piece,” Vesemir said. “Luckily, both cultures demand a handmade necklace to signify your claim and intention.” He stood up. “I’ll start looking through the books and see what I can come up with.”

Geralt grabbed the old Witcher’s arm, stopping him for a moment. “Not a word of this to Jaskier, not until he accepted the betrothal piece. _If_ he accepts it, that is,” he added.

Vesemir patted his pup’s hand in reassurance. “He will, Geralt. He loves you with all his heart, that part is obvious a blind man can detect it.”

Geralt smiled softly, letting the man go before turning towards the others.

“So, which of us gets to be your best man?” Lambert asked. “ _If_ there is a need for one that is.”

“Eskel,” Geralt answered without a moment’s thought. “Because he isn’t a prick, and I’ve known him the longest,” he added before Lambert could get a word out.

Lambert merely shut his mouth and crossed his arms, pouting.

Geralt chuckled. “But I’m sure Jaskier would ask you to be his, seeing as you two had quickly gotten along the first day of meeting each other.”

Lambert brightened up at that.

“And what about you?” Geralt turned to Yennefer.

“If you are asking me to bind you and the bard together, then I accept,” she said, holding her head up high. “It will put his mind at ease and finally see that there is nothing between you and I.”

“Thank you, Yen.”

Yennefer smiled before letting her eyes darken with a warning. “But know this Geralt of Rivia, if you dare do something as equally as stupid as the wish you had made with the Djinn, or hurt the bard because you didn’t communicate when it is needed, I will castrate you and feed you to the ghouls.”

Yennefer’s sudden protectiveness over Jaskier still surprises Geralt. When he had found her before finding Jaskier, and told her what had happened between him and the bard, she was furious. His guess was that Yennefer and Jaskier had actually formed some sort of sibling bond. Their interactions with one another over the years fit and show proof of it the more he recalled them.

“And _we_ will give a helping hand,” said Lambert.

Geralt whipped his attention towards his brother, and shortly spotted Eskel nodding alongside him. Geralt gulped at the determined and protective looks on his pack and ex.

“I promise to not unintentionally hurt him, and to speak more,” he swore.

“Especially when it comes to feelings?” Eskel raised a brow.

“Yes,” Geralt nodded, not breaking his gaze with either of them.

The three nodded in acceptance.

* * *

At dinner they all listened to Ciri report of how her training with Jaskier had gone, excitement audible and visible as she bounces in her seat.

“It was amazing!” the cub expressed, a wide grin decorating her features. “I didn’t know how much similar my powers are with Papa’s!”

Geralt smiled fondly at his cub before turning his gaze onto his mate. Jaskier’s cheeks tinted pink, a shy proud smile gracing his face.

“Then, Jaskier and I will discuss about him being a part of your regular training,” Geralt said.

Jaskier and Ciri whipped their attention to him.

“Really?” Ciri exclaimed, grinning in excitement.

Geralt nodded.

“You can pair him up with me,” said Yennefer, taking Jaskier by surprise. “If your powers are in fact similar then it wouldn’t hurt to see where else in her magic you can help with, plus I find it absolutely unfair I have no partner to help me train the cub.”

Jaskier stared wide eyes at the sorceress.

“If it’s alright with you,” Yennefer said, throwing Jaskier a soft gentle smile.

“I — I don’t see why it wouldn't,” Jaskier muttered, moving his gaze to the table.

Geralt tightened his arm around his mate, grabbing his attention again. “Like I said we’ll discuss it.”

The rest of dinner went well, Ciri continued on with her excitement at learning to control her screams like her Papa. And when she started to yawn and rub her face sleepingly, Jaskier stood up and picked her off her seat. Geralt told his mate to go ahead and tuck their cub in as he needs to speak with the others about something first. If it weren’t for having witnessed Jaskier’s despair earlier, opening his eyes, Geralt would have missed the way his mate’s eyes had wavered a bit under the invisible mask the bard has placed. Geralt wanted to reassure his mate that it isn’t like that, but he doesn’t want to reveal anything quite yet, not until he heard what Vesemir has found.

Jaskier nodded, and walked out of the great hall with Ciri in his arms.

Geralt didn’t speak until he was sure Jaskier was out of hearing range. “Do you have anything?” he turned to Vesemir.

Vesemir nodded confidently. “It seems the merflok’s cultures and ours share similarities, not much needed adjustment.”

Geralt brightened at the news, his heart racing in excitement.

“Did you make the necklace?” Vesemir asked.

“Yes, and I’m not showing it to any of you,” Geralt quickly added, his pack’s mouths having opened at the same time to ask. “I want Jaskier to be the first one to see it.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Vesemir grunted. “We can’t start the preparation if you don’t go ask the bard to be your bride first.”

Geralt felt heat rise up to his cheeks, and without another word or moment to lose, he immediately stood up and headed off to get his mate.

He caught Jaskier quietly walking out of Ciri’s room.

“She’s asleep,” Jaskier whispered.

Geralt carefully walked into the room, and gently placed a good night kiss on top of their cub’s head. He walked back to join his mate, closing the door.

They walked to their room, stationed in the same hall as Ciri’s. Geralt opened the door for Jaskier, letting him go in first before himself. He closed the door, and remained facing it. Geralt took out the small makeshift pouch that held the betrothal piece, bringing it to his chest. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“I have something for you,” he turned around.

Jaskier, having taken off his doublet and is in the middle of pulling off his trousers, turned his attention onto Geralt. “You do?” he blinked curiously and in surprise.

After placing his clothes into the wooden closet, Jaskier took a seat at the bed, in his chemise and breeches.

Geralt took a seat next to his mate. “Yes, but I have something to say first,” he said.

Jaskier blinked and nodded nervously, giving the Witcher the go ahead.

Geralt cleared his throat, and brought his hands forward to show the pouch. “This is something I’ve been wanting to give to you for some time now, but didn’t have the courage, nor the reassurance that this wouldn’t blow up in my face, until now. I —“ he paused, needing to gather his strength — “For years you’ve held my heart without me realizing it. You saw a man while others saw a monster, or monster hunter when they needed help disposing of one, even after I’ve hurt you and abused your kindness, you still saw a man deserving of love. You still do.” He grabbed Jaskier’s hand, his thumb caressing the back of it. “When I found you at that marketplace by the coast, my only thought was how much time I have wasted ignoring everything. Our bond, your love, and your pain. But then I saw you turned, and it made me so happy to learn that we have so much more time together than I originally thought. I love you, Jaskier. I have for more than a decade. I know my words aren’t good enough considering I’m not good with them, but I hope this,” he stretched out his hand holding the pouch, “will show how true they are.”

Jaskier took the pouch timidly, placing it in one hand and having the other to untie the string. The fabric flopped open, revealing a silver pendant of a wolf and a lark with buttercups decorating the edges, and being held by strong beautiful yellow and blue straps.

Jaskier had gasped at the sight, hands carefully taking the necklace for a better look.

“Geralt, is this —“ the bard cut himself off, afraid to speak his thoughts.

“Jaskier,” Geralt called out softly, taking his mate’s hand before moving down to one knee.

Jaskier’s eyes widened at the scene.

“Will you bind yourself to me as I want to bind myself to you through the ritual of handfasting?”

Tears blur Jaskier’s vision. “But Yennefer —“

“Is only a friend,” Geralt cut him off. “My bond with her is nothing compared to our natural one. Vesemir wrote a special handfasting ritual for us, to ensure our bond will complete and strengthen while the bond from the Djinn’s magic disappears for good. I meant what I’ve said Jaskier, it’s you, it’s always been you, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Jaskier let out a sob before throwing himself at Geralt, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hands gripping at his shirt.

Geralt rubbed soothing circles around his mate’s back, and nuzzled at his love.

After a moment of sobbing, Jaskier pulled away with a sniffle, tears now lightly streaming down his face.

“Will — will you put it on me?” he hiccuped.

Geralt smiled, gently picking up the necklace by its straps.

Jaskier turned around, baring his neck to his mate.

Geralt wrapped the necklace around his love’s neck, securing the strong pieces of fabric together. He leaned forward to lay a kiss on his mate’s neck.

“Now we match,” he whispered sweetly.

Jaskier turned abruptly, facing the Witcher once more with wide eyes.

Geralt smiled lovingly, pulling out his new medallion that was subtly hiding underneath his shirt. The medallion is still silver and filled with magic to detect magic and creatures, but the pendant, which is still held by a chain, is different. Instead of a simple wolf’s head it shows the exact same image as Jaskier’s, even the buttercups that decorate the edges.

“Now anyone we may pass will know I am yours as much as you are mine.”

And Jaskier's eyes, once again, shed tears, but this time they are graced with a smile. A smile that finally reached the bard’s eyes and shined brightly as the sun.

* * *

The following morning Geralt woke up to the feeling of lips showering him kisses. He blinked his eyes open to meet Jaskier’s bright smile. His mate giggled with glee, leaning in for their lips to meet in a chaste kiss. But Geralt, feeling and smelling his mate’s happiness pouring out of him, wanted more than childish kisses. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier, bringing him close to his chest before locking their lips together in a searing kiss.

Geralt, feeling the fire between them burn bright, rolled on top of Jaksier, pinning him to the bed.

Jaskier giggled, smiling dreamily at the sight of the medallion hanging from Geralt’s neck. He reached out a hand towards it and the other towards his own, and smiled wetly up at the man above him.

Geralt wrapped a hand around Jaskier’s that touched his medallion, and brought it to his lips. He kissed his mate’s hand, gaze staring lovingly at the merman beneath him. Jaskier’s eyes shine with unshed tears, overwhelmed with happiness and love.

Jaskier brought his hands to cup Geralt’s face, bringing him down for their lips to meet again.

Their morning was filled with so much love that Geralt can now truly call what they’re doing “making love”. He can not find the words to express what he is feeling to have his love, his mate, his fiancé, his soon-to-be husband, his _soulmate_ to finally, truly, be in his arms. And looked forward to having it be a regular thing, but not just as lovers or mates but as bonded souls.

They didn’t appear for breakfast until two hours later, Geralt wanting to show Jaksier how much he loves him by taking his lovely time. He had showered his mate — no, his _fiancé_ with sweet kisses and loving words. They enter the great hall, both decorated with love marks on their necks, Jaskier’s having more than Geralt’s.

At the sight of their matching pendants, their friends and packmates cheered. Ciri jumped out of her seat to run towards them with the biggest smile they had yet to see appear on their cub’s face.

Ciri wrapped her arms around her adoptive parents, looking up to reveal tears in her eyes, overwhelmed with joy for them. Jaskier and Geralt smiled sweetly at their cub before Jaskier leaned down to pick her up. With their cub between them and in Jaskier’s arms, they joined the others at the table. Geralt and Jaskier sat together while Ciri sat in her Papa’s lap.

“Well, now that you two are finally engaged, we can now talk about preparations for the ritual,” Vesemir spoke up, pulling out a sheet of parchment. “First thing to know is it must take place under a full moon, merfloks drive power from it and so do their rituals.”

“The next full moon is in two weeks, you think we can gather all the things we need before then?” Geralt asked, taking Jaskier by surprise and having his attention whipped at him.

“Two weeks?” Jaskier squeaked, blinking at his mate. “You want to get married in two weeks?”

Geralt brought an arm around his fiancé's waist, dragging him and his cub closer to his side. “We’ve waited and suffered long enough, it’s time we finally get our happily ever after, don’t you?” He smiled warmly.

Again, Jaskier’s eyes shine with tears. “Oh, screw you, Geralt of Rivia,” he said good heartingly, rubbing at his eyes. “Are you trying to see how many times you can make me cry in one day by saying such sweet words? And where do you get off by saying you have no way with words, and then go say such sweet and lovely things like that?”

The adults laughed at the emotional bride, while Ciri giggled and hugged her Papa.

“Well,” Vesemir cleared his throat, “lucky for us this handfasting ritual doesn’t need much, merfolks bond under a full moon and in the water, there’s a river nearby in the valley, you two can finish the ritual there.”

“Sounds like none of you are going to be there,” Geralt frowned, wanting to bind himself to his mate in front of his pack.

“Let me finish, pup,” Vesemir smirked. “Each Witcher school has their own marriage ritual, none of which are grand like the human’s, or the merfolks, but we do have challenges or acts we do to show we are worthy of our mates. You can perform them on the day of the full moon. You, Geralt, will need to hunt and cook food for all of us, it shows you can provide well for your pack, mate and cub. Then, you will need to fight each and every one of us, except Ciri of course, to prove you are capable of taking down any threat and protecting your mate. And we all, yes including you cub, must judge you on both challenges before you can move onto the third and final act. The chase.”

Both Geralt and Jaskier straightened up in interest.

Vesemir chuckled at the two. “Jaskier will be given a head start, and then you, Geralt, will chase him, catch him and take him as your bonded-mate by the river while the moon is still full. All this, as well as the officiating which will be done by Yennefer,” Jaskier turned to the sorceress in surprise, receiving a kind smile and giving one in turn, “can be done on the day of the full moon. Of course there are ceremonial outfits, by merfolk tradition, for you two to wear, which is the best men’s job.”

Both Eskel and Lambert paled at that, neither being skillful in sewing and the like.

Vesemir laughed at them. “Relax, the girls and I will help.”

“Eskel and Lambert are the best men?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes,” Vesemir nodded. “Eskel is Geralt’s, and Lambert is yours. Unless of course you prefer someone else —“

“No!” Jaskier quickly shouted, having seen Lambert’s face fall. “No, of course I want Lambert to be my best man.” He turned his gaze to said Witcher. “We’ve only known each other for a short time, but I already feel a strong kinship with you dear, and I would love it if you were to be my best man.” He smiled sweetly.

Lambert brightened up. “Don’t you worry little lark, I’ll make your ceremonial wear absolutely breathtaking, Geralt wouldn’t even want to take it off of you,” he threw a mischievous grin towards the two.

Jaskier blushed, and covered his cub’s ears. “Lambert!”

“What? The cub’s thirteen, she’s old enough to hear such things,” the youngest Witcher shrugged.

“I’m beginning to rethink having you as my best man,” Jaskier said.

“Oi!” Lambert exclaimed.

Everyone burst out laughting at the two.

* * *

Over the course of two weeks, Eskel and Lambert, along with Yennefer, had taken their free time, whenever they weren't busy training Ciri, to go down to the village near the keep to gather supplies. Geralt and Jaskier had kept themselves busy by training their cub to control her screams. And during that time, two Witcher’s had arrived at the keep, Aiden, from the school of the Cat, and Coën from the school of the Griffin. Both are long time friends and packmates to the wolves, and were informed of Geralt and Jaskier’s engagement and marriage coming up the instant they spotted the couple’s matching pendants.

“Finally got your head out of your ass, huh?” Coën directed to Geralt as they all ate dinner.

Geralt chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, I did.”

Aiden hummed. “Wish my soulmate would get his head out of his ass,” he said, getting Lambert’s immediate attention.

“You have a soulmate!” Lambert exclaimed, hurt flashing behind his eyes.

Aiden groaned loudly before banging his head on the table, wrapping his arms around his head.

Coën patted the Cat Witcher’s back. “He’ll get it eventually. It’s only been — What? Fifty years?”

Aiden groaned louder, while Lambert just stared in confusion.

Jaskier couldn’t help but grin at the situation before turning to his own soulmate. “I can definitely see how you and Lambert are brothers.”

Geralt flushed, taking a drink from his cup.

They spent the rest of dinner chatting and catching up, the two new arrivals getting to know the White Wolf’s mate and cub and fellow sorceress. Aiden offered to help Lambert with Jaskier’s ceremonial wear, and Coën with Vesemir on cleaning up the grounds just outside the keep for the ceremony.

The days flew by as they readied themselves for the ceremony. Soon enough, the night before the big day arrived.

“Did Eskel finish your ceremonial wear?” Jaskier asked as he undress for bed.

“Putting the last few touches as we speak,” Geralt said, pulling off his shirt.

“Was Vesemir and Coën able to clean up the grounds outside?”

“Yes.”

Jaskier took a moment to think. “What about —“

“Jask,” Geralt stopped his mate, grabbing his hand to pull him in close. He brought a hand to cradle Jaskier’s face. “Everything is alright. The others have everything needed to make tomorrow the perfect day for both of us.” He leaned forward to place a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “Trust me, everything will be perfect, you deserve nothing less.”

Jaskier smiled tearfully.

They went off to bed with equally excited smiles dawning their faces that night. And the following morning, Jaskier woke up early to the feel of Geralt getting out of bed. He whined and grabbed at his mate.

“Where are you going?” he asked before feeling a kiss placed on top of his head.

“It’s our wedding day, remember? I need to go fetch and prepare food for everyone,” Geralt whispered, unwinding his mate’s arms from around his torso.

At the words “wedding day” Jaskier’s eyes shot open, and sat up.

“It’s our wedding day today,” Jaskier echoed, staring ahead with a blank face.

“Jask?” Geralt called out, getting nervous at the thought of the bard possibly having changed his mind about the handfasting.

But then Jaskier turned to Geralt, and shouted with the biggest grin the Witcher had ever seen on the bard. “It’s our wedding day!” he shouted before tackling Geralt to the bed, showering his mate with kisses.

Geralt laughed at his mate’s excitement, and reluctantly stopped him so he could go fetch breakfast.

It took Geralt fairly quickly to catch any game, and he was pretty proud of his catch. He had caught a deer with enough meat to fill his pack and mate’s stomach full. He skinned it, chopped it, and is now boiling it over the stove in a large pot filled with herbs and spices he had gathered from the woods while hunting. He cleaned and chopped up some vegetables to go with the stew. And after that, kneaded some dough to make bread, and crushed berries for juice.

Everyone woke up to the smell of deliciously cooked meat. They all washed up and dressed before going to the great hall. Upon entering, they are greeted with a warming sight. Nine cups and bowls spread out, filled with a steaming helping of stew and sweet juice. There’s also a large pot in the middle of the table, no doubt for those who would like to have seconds. And next to the table stood the White Wolf and groom-of-the-day, waiting for his pack and mate.

Geralt walked towards them, eyes on his mate. Once he reached Jaskier, Geralt stretched his arm out for his bride to take.

Jaskier smiled with a blush, and took his mate’s arm.

Geralt led his mate to the table, his pack and cub following close behind. He had Jaskier sit in the middle seat with him, their cub settling between them, while everyone took their respective seats. Eskel to Geralt’s left, Lambert to Jaksier’s right. Vesemir taking the other middle seat on the other side of the table, Aiden and Coën to his right and Yennefer to his left.

“The stew smells and looks amazing, Geralt,” Jaskier awed.

“Hopefully it tastes just as good,” commented Lambert. He picked up his spoon only for it to be smacked out of his hand by Vesemir.

“The bride and cub get first taste,” grunted the old wolf.

Jaskier and Ciri picked up their spoons, scooping up some of the stew with everything in it. They blew the steam away, cooling it down before bringing their spoons into their mouths in sync.

Their eyes widen at the immediate taste.

“This tastes _amazing,_ Dad!” Ciri exclaimed happily, quickly grabbing another spoonful.

“It really does, Geralt,” Jaskier agreed, nodding. “I’m impressed! Why haven’t you cooked like this during our travels together?”

Once they had their first taste, the others picked up their spoons to dig in. All reacting the same way as the first two.

Geralt preened, puffing out his chest, before answering his mate. “The smell would attract hungry creatures, and you very well know there isn’t any inn that would actually let me have use of their kitchen.”

“You have a good point,” Jaskier nodded, taking another spoonful of the delicious stew. “A shame this is a one time occurrence.”

Geralt frowned, realizing he hasn’t been too caring as one should be with their mate. He could have been cooking for Jaskier since their arrival at the keep. Even though he has been busy ensuring Ciri’s training is going well and that she is comfortable in a strange place, he could have made meals for his mate and cub alone. Obviously he needs to change that, not wanting his mate to have anymore doubts about them.

Geralt cleared his throat. “It doesn’t have to be.”

Jaskier paused mid way of bringing his spoon towards his mouth, snapping his gaze up at his mate.

“I can make you meals everyday. You and our cub alone,” Geralt quickly added at Lambert’s interested look.

Jaskier blushed. “You don’t have to, I know you’re busy making sure Ciri’s training goes well. But,” he goes on at the dejected look on his mate’s face, “if you really want to, it wouldn’t hurt to make us meals every now and then.”

Geralt brightened up, digging into his own portion of stew.

Breakfast went just as Geralt had hoped it would. Everyone devoured their first serving in seconds, grabbing seconds, and soon enough thirds, filling up their stomachs. They complemented the taste of the stew, the perfect softness to crunch ratio of the bread, and the sweetness of the juice. The only unexpected part, or maybe not that unexpected, of the meal was when Aiden stated how he wished for his soulmate to make him such a delicious courting meal for him. Which was obviously directed towards Lambert to get the hint. Unfortunately, his brother is far denser than he is, wishing Aiden luck on the matter.

Once they were finished with the meal, leaving no leftovers for later, all but Jaskier and Ciri had serious looks on their faces.

“Now begins the judgement of the first courting act,” Vesemir spoke up. “Usually it is the bride’s family that gives judgement, but seeing as they are not with us, nor are they in good terms with the bride —“ Geralt reached behind his cub to grab his mate’s hand in comfort at the sadden look on his face. Jaskier had told them once before that he was disowned when he had chosen to stay by the Witcher’s side, and give him his heart — “We will act in their stead,” Vesemir gestured to himself and the pack.

“Who would like to go first?” Vesemir looked towards the others.

“I will,” Yennefer said.

Jaskier instantly turned his attention towards the sorceress before the others followed, heart racing nervously.

Yennefer threw him a soft smile, sensing his fear, before turning towards Geralt. “As always, Wolf, you continue to not only surprise me but exceed my expectations. I had initially thought you would have us eat something simple as gruel at best or something absolutely _unappetizing_ at worse.” A teasing smirk graced her face. “The stew was simple in appearance and practice, but the taste spoke otherwise. I dare say, it nearly rivaled the dishes served in court.”

Geralt preened.

“I said _nearly,_ ” Yennefer emphasized, not wanting the Witcher to have too big of a head.

“Thank you, Yen,” Geralt bowed his head. He turned towards the others, waiting for the next opinion.

“I agree with her,” Lambert spoke up, jerking his head towards Yennefer. “Although, I can’t really compare your stew to the dishes at court, seeing as I’ve never been invited to have a taste of their luxurious dishes, but your stew, as well as the bread and juice, was definitely the most luxurious meal I’ve ever had.”

“I second Lambert’s words,” Eskel jumped in, followed by Aiden’s and Coën’s agreed and approved nods.

They all turned their attention towards Vesemir for his judgement. As the alpha to their pack, and acting parental figure for Jaskier today, Vesemir has final approval and power to have their binding ritual move forward or not.

Geralt waited with bated breath.

Vesemir hummed thoughtfully. “Geralt —“ the White Wolf straightened up at his name — “not only have you provided more than enough food for your mate and cub, as well as for the rest of the pack, but you also provided warmth and care to go along with the meal.”

Geralt’s muscles tightened at Vesemir’s pause, heart racing in anticipation.

“You have my approval to move to the next act.”

As soon as Vesemir gave his approval, the couple’s matching pendants glowed with a golden light at the same time a bright red ring, with a symbol at the middle, appeared on each of Geralt and Yennefer’s necks.

They all stared wide eyes at the strange phenomenon.

The light of the red rings are sucked into the pendants, causing the rings’ light to dull as the pendants’ light grows. It only lasted a few seconds before the rings disappeared and the pendants stopped glowing.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Lambert expressed, mouth hanging open in shock.

“I believe those were the bonds Geralt shares with Jaskier and Yennefer,” Vesemir said. “It seems the ritual is working. As we move on, the fabricated bond between Yennefer and Geralt will be eaten away, slowly fading, by the natural bond he has with Jaskier.”

“But what was that symbol on the rings?” Eskel asked.

“That was the Djinn’s symbol,” answered Geralt. “The one that was on the bottle.” He turned to Yennefer, who had her hand on her neck.

“I felt it,” Yennefer awed, eyes shining wetly. “I felt my natural bond.”

Everyone’s eyes widened once more, turning their attention on the sorceress.

Yennefer looked at all of them with a wet smile. “I have a soulmate, and they’re somewhere outside of Kaer Morhen.” She brought a hand to her mouth as tears started to stream down her face.

Jaskier was the first one to act, jumping out of his seat to go to the sorceress’s side. Tears also shine on the bard’s face as he brought Yennefer into his arms.

As soon as the two had dried their tears and Yennefer had calmed down from the over relief and joy of having a true soulmate somewhere, they all showered her with congratulations and a promise to help her find her bonded.

They continued on the rest of the morning either training Ciri or preparing for the next act. Ciri trained with Jaksier alone while the others prepared before lunch rolled around along with the second act. They all gathered in the training grounds. Ciri and Jaskier had moved to the sidelines on a bench, watching as the Witchers stood around with their swords while Yennefer stood empty handed. Geralt stood alone on one side, while his pack stood opposite of him.

“The first act was to show you can provide for your mate and cub,” Vesemir spoke, standing in the middle and in front of the pack, facing Geralt. “The second will be to show you can protect them from threats that may come your way. You will first spar with each and every one of us, one-on-one, then again all together. This is to show that no matter how tired or outnumbered, as well as out powered, you may be, you will fight to protect what is yours.”

Geralt held his head up high, ready to take on the challenge.

“The rules are simple,” Vesemir continued, “knock your opponent off their feet, with the side of your blade by their throats. As for the final match, you simply need to knock us all off our feet while we try to knock you off with a blade near your throat. Lambert, as Jaskier’s best man, will go first, followed by Eskel, then Aiden, then Coën, then myself, and lastly Yennefer. If you give up too easily or call off the match for any reason then you have failed the challenge, nullifying the ritual. If you have defeated each and every one of us separately and, or, together, then you have won the right to move on to the final act. _But_ if you have been knocked out in a match or lost more than one, then the ritual can not continue, merely pausing the process, until you have achieved better results within the same day or the next full moon.”

Geralt took a moment to absorb the information. Once he is ready, he gave Vesemir the go ahead.

Vesemir stepped back as Lambert stepped forward.

Jaskier watched on with Ciri in his lap. They flinched and gasped as Geralt fought them one by one, throwing blows and signs and receiving them in turn. A couple of times Geralt had his feet swiped off the ground by Aiden and Vesemir. But he immediately raised his blade, knocking the other’s sword out of their hands before it could go near his throat. His match with Yennefer both scared and impressed Jaskier. Jaskier witnessed the power both opponents truly possess, Yen giving it all she has, which is still isn’t much after Sodden but was enough to force Geralt to use signs Jaskier hasn’t ever seen the Witcher used before.

Geralt, of course, came out victorious and out of breath. And shortly after besting the sorceress, the others joined in. Just like the other matches, they gave the White Wolf no time to relax or gather his strength, charging at him straight away.

Jaskier held Ciri closer as he watched his mate try to best his whole pack.

Geralt had stumbled more times than he would like to admit and lost his balance a few times, but continued to clash swords and throw signs, refusing to lose or give up. Soon enough, he was able to throw Aiden and Lambert off their feet. Then, Eskel shortly after, followed by Coën a few minutes later. Vesemir and Yennefer took the longest to throw off, the two working together perfectly despite only knowing each other for a few weeks.

By the end, after finally defeating his last two opponents, Geralt dropped to his knees. His sword sunk to the ground for support as he catches his bearings.

Vesemir and Yennefer groaned as they got back onto their feet.

Jaskier and Ciri stood up, rushing over to Geralt’s side.

“Congratulations, Geralt,” Vesemir said, stepping closer towards the White Wolf. “You’ve defeated and bested us all, and remained partially standing. You’ve proven you can protect your mate and cub no matter the situation, you have my approval to move onto the final act.”

And for the second time that day, Geralt and Jaskier’s matching pendants glowed as the two red rings around Geralt and Yennefer’s neck appeared. The red rings light and color fade to a dulling light and gray, while the pendants glow ever brighter.

Vesemir kneeled before Geralt, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Sleep, wolf, you’ve earned it,” he nodded. “You will need your energy for the final act tonight.”

Geralt merely nodded before blacking out.

* * *

  
Jaskier caught his mate as Geralt knocked out from exhaustion. He placed Geralt’s head on his lap, gently brushing white strands of hair off his face.

“We’ll take him to his room.”

Jaskier looked to see Eskel and Lambert standing by. The bard nodded, giving them the go ahead. Eskel went for Geralt’s right while Lambert went for his left, both grabbing at his arms and legs to pick him up. Jaskier followed them, wanting to be by his mate’s side.

They gently placed Geralt onto the couple’s shared bed. Jaskier took a seat beside him while Ciri climbed onto the bed to lay beside her adoptive father.

“You two should rest as well,” said Vesemir, grabbing Jaskier and Ciri’s attention. “With all the excitement today, you two must be tired. Sleep, and by the time the three of you wake up, dinner will be ready.”

Jaskier nodded in thanks before joining his mate and cub.

Vesemir left the room, closing the door behind him.

****

When they were all gathered together for dinner, they discussed a bit of what will be happening next.

“After dinner, you two,” Vesemir pointed to Geralt and Jaskier, “will get cleaned up and dressed, separately. There’s already a bath waiting for you, Jaskier, in a separate room. Lambert will take you there, where he will also dress you up in the ceremonial wear he has prepared for you.”

Jaskier and Geralt nodded in understanding.

“Then once you are dressed, Eskel will first lead Geralt down to the grounds, where he will be waiting for you, Jaskier. Lambert will bring you there once you are dressed and we are ready. Then, we can begin the ceremony and final act. Now, hurry and eat up, we must start before the full moon reaches its peak.”

They all quickly ate their dinner, and went their separate ways. Jaskier and Geralt shared a kiss before heading off to their separate baths. Jaskier followed Lambert to a room with a bed, a fireplace, his ceremonial wear hanging next to it along with a pair of shoes, and a tub inside. Jaskier’s attention is immediately focused on the outfit.

“Lambert, you made this?” Jaksier awed at the garment, examining it closer. It’s a short white gown, seeming to only reach his knees, with the skirt covered in beautiful gems, a golden colored belt to wrap around his waist, and detached sleeves. The shoes are golden colored sandals with straps that would wrap around his ankles.

“The rest of the look is over here, along with some makeup,” Lambert said beside Jaskier.

Jaskier turned to see his best man grab a wooden box, he had not spotted, from on top of the fireplace. Lambert opened the box for him to look inside. Jaskier’s jaw dropped at the contents before snapping his gaze back on the Witcher.

Lambert grinned. “I told you, little lark, I’m going to make you so damn irresistible in your ceremonial wear that Geralt wouldn’t even want to rip it off you for the night.” He closed the box and placed it back on top of the fireplace. “Now, strip and get in the tub, wouldn’t want to keep the groom waiting, do we?”

Jaskier quickly does want was instructed of him, his excitement from this morning finally returning at the thought of tonight’s event. He sat back in the tub as Lambert rubbed at the soap to wash Jaskier’s hair.

After the soap was rinsed out of his hair, Jaskier asked the question that’s been plaguing him for a while.

“Will you and the others be wearing some sort of ceremonial wear as well?”

“Not really,” Lambert grunted, handing Jaskier the soap for him to lather his body with. “The other Witchers and I will wear our usual armour, as is tradition for us, while Yennefer had bought fancy dresses for herself and Ciri.”

Jaskier nodded, finishing up his bath.

Once cleaned and dried, Jaskier pulled on his ceremonial dress. Lambert grabbed the wooden box, opened it, and pulled out a pair of golden bracelets and a golden choker. The Witcher placed the bracelets on first on Jaskier’s wrists, then the choker, having a moonstone to it, around the bride’s neck to go along with his betrothal necklace. And lastly pulled out a couple of ties to tie the the loose detached sleeves to his elbows.

Once Lambert had the sleeves to Jaskier’s elbows, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Lambert answered.

The door opened to Ciri and Yennefer, both wearing their new dresses. Yennefer is wearing a beautiful purple long sleeve gown, which matches her eyes, with a golden belt around her waist. While Ciri is wearing a wonderful light blue long sleeve gown, with a golden belt, as well, around her waist. Her hair is braided and tied neatly while Yennefer’s is curled and freely draping over her shoulders.

Ciri gasped at the sight of her papa. “Papa you look absolutely beautiful!” She came running in, Yennefer closing the door behind her.

“Oh, thank you, cub,” Jaskier smiled, hugging Ciri before pulling away. “But look at you! You definitely are the spitting image of your mother.”

Ciri grinned brightly.

“And you look beautiful as well, Yen,” Jaskier turned his gaze towards the sorceress.

Yennefer brightened at Jaskier having used the shorter version of her name. “Thank you, Jask,” she returned the gesture. “But neither Ciri and I are as beautiful as you are appearing right this moment. And when I am done with you, you will look absolutely stunning.”

Jaskier turned to Lambert with a questioning look.

“I may have been able to make your ceremonial wear - with the help of Aiden of course, kitten knows his way around a needle and thread - but I know shit about makeup.”

Yennefer gestured for Jaskier to take a seat on the bed as Lambert grabbed the wooden box for the sorceress.

Several minutes later, Yennefer pulled away from Jaskier’s face.

“All done,” she proclaimed proudly before grabbing the hand held mirror from the box. “Take a look and tell me what you think.” She hands the mirror to Jaskier.

Jaskier took the mirror, and brought it up to see his reflection. His eyes widened at what he saw. His lips are shined pink, his cheeks painted lightly with a ruby colored blush, eyes lined with black pigment and his lashes covered and brushed with it as well.

Lambert whistled at the sight. “You sure you want to bind yourself to Geralt, little lark? A pretty thing like yourself can definitely do better.”

“ _No one_ is better than Geralt,” Jaskier looked to Lambert, a hard look in his eyes.

Lambert smirked approvingly.

* _Knock_ *

They all turned towards the door as it opened for Vesemir.

“Geralt is already down on the grounds, waiting,” he informed them.

“Then Ciri and I better get going,” Yennefer said, getting up from the stool.

Ciri gave Jaskier a hug before following Yennefer.

“I should go get ready, myself. Be back real quick, Lark,” Lambert patted Jaskier on the shoulder before leaving the room as well, leaving Jaskier with Vesemir.

Vesemir approached the bride, taking a seat on the stool. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Jaskier admitted, fiddling with the belt of his dress. He gave the old Witcher a heartfelt smile. “Thank you for doing all this.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just glad to see one of my boys becoming happy. A matter of fact, I should be thanking you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier furrowed his brows, tilting his head in confusion.

Vesemir smiled warmly. “Before Geralt had met you, he was awfully depressed, the incidents that took place in Blaviken never leaving his mind. Until you came along,” he nodded to Jaksier. “It wasn’t until he had met you, was Geralt able to slowly become himself again. The first winter of your meeting, Geralt had returned much more cheerful than we had last seen him then. Since then, every winter he would come back with a lighter heart and his mind slowly freed from the incident that has plagued him for years. And I want to thank you for that. Thank you for seeing Geralt for who he really is instead of what people made him to be. Thank you for being there for him when neither his brothers or I can not, for making sure he has somewhere to go after a hunt, for loving him no matter his flaws. Thank you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier felt tears building up in his eyes, bringing his hands up to fan them away. “Oh, you sweet old Witcher you. You better know how to reapply makeup because I don’t think I can hold these tears from shedding.”

Vesemir chuckled. “I’m afraid not, Lark.” He reached into the wooden box, pulling out a linen cloth. “Here. Don’t want to ruin Yennefer’s work, now do we?”

Jaskier immediately took the offered cloth, and went to work of saving his makeup.

* _Knock_ *

They turned to the door to see Lambert, dressed in his full Witcher‘s attire, enter.

Vesemir stood up. “I’ll see you two down in the grounds, then.” He turned back to Jaskier for a moment, placing a hand on the bride’s shoulder. He gave Jaskier a gentle squeeze and a heartwarming smile before leaving the room.

“Ready, little lark?” Lambert asked.

“Yes, just give me a moment to gather myself,” Jaskier sniffled, carefully wiping his tears away.

Once his tears had dried, Jaskier grabbed the mirror to check his makeup. After everything seemed fine, he placed everything back in the wooden box and stood up, adjusting his gown.

Jaskier took a deep breath. “I’m ready.” He approached Lambert.

Lambert stretched out his arm for the bride to take.

Jaskier took his best man’s arm, letting him lead the way.

As they made their way through the keep, Jaskier could feel his heart sped up the closer they are to the others. He has longed and dreamt for this day to come. He had given up when Geralt had entered into a decade-long relationship with Yennefer, and was saddened at the loss of his soulmate. He had thought he would continue his long life wandering the continent alone, heart aching and yearning for his other half. He had once thought of simply settling for someone who could bring him happiness, but the thought had pained him. He’s never loved and felt as happy as he does with Geralt.

They made their way through the courtyard for the back grounds of keep, which leads to the woods. When they stepped foot out of the keep, grabbing everyone’s immediate attention, Jaskier is instantly awed.

Jaskier's eyes widened at the sight of balls of light floating around, resembling those of fireflies. A long white carpet on the grass, acting as a walking path, reached from where Geralt is waiting for him to the edge of the steps where he and Lambert stood. And flowers, no doubt magically grown, are placed on both sides of the walk path, all of which are fully bloomed moon flowers. The full moon above them, nearing its peak, made the image absolutely breathtaking.

Lambert snapped Jaskier out of his daze by softly tugging at his arm, and led him down the walk path.

As they made their way closer to Geralt and the others, Jaskier can finally see what his mate is wearing. Geralt is wearing an imitation of his Witcher attire but white with golden colored threading decorating it, having him look more like a knight than a monster hunter.

When they reached the end of the walk path, Lambert let go of Jaskier and made his way around him, just as Eskel stood behind Geralt. Yennefer, holding a few cords in hand, stood beside the couple, while the others were standing by, watching. Geralt and Jaskier face each other.

“You look absolutely _beautiful,_ Jask,” Geralt whispered.

“And _you,_ my love, look absolutely knightly, just like I’ve always seen you as,” Jaskier smiled lovingly.

Geralt chuckled, smiling.

Yennefer cleared her throat for their attention before starting. “We are all here tonight to witness these two loving souls accept what Destiny has gifted them, a soul bond.” She turned her focus onto the couple in front of her. “Geralt and Jaskier, I bid you to join hands and look into each other's eyes.”

Geralt and Jaskier did as instructed, taking a step closer towards the other.

Yennefer held out the first cord. “Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor?”

“We will,” Geralt and Jaskier spoke in unison.

Yennefer draped the cord over their hands before speaking again. “And so the first binding is made.”

The couple’s pendants start to glow, giving off a faint light.

Geralt and Jaskier kept their sights on each other, smiling.

“Will you share each other’s pain and seek to ease it?” Yennefer held out the second cord.

“We will.”

The cord is draped over their hands with the first. “And so the binding is made.”

The couple’s pendants grow brighter.

“Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?”

“We will.”

The third cord is draped over their hands. “And so the binding is made.”

The pendants glow brighter than the floating balls of light.

“Will you share each other’s laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?”

“We will.”

The fourth, and final, cord is draped over their hands. “And so the binding is made.”

The pendants’ light grew ever brighter like the stars above them.

Yennefer took all four cords and tied them together. “Jaskier and Geralt, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow.”

The pendants glowed bright once more before settling on a constant soft light.

Yennefer had them pull apart, and remove the cords before stepping aside. “Now for the final act.”

Jaskier caught a whiff of arousal coming from Geralt. He turned to his mate, and purred seductively to the man, taking him by surprise. He took a step forward, bringing their lips together for a chaste kiss. He quickly jumped away before Geralt could wrap his arms around him.

“Catch me if you can, _hunter_ ,” he winked before dashing into the woods.

“Lucky bastard.” Was all Jaskier heard, Lambert telling Geralt, before he ran further into the forest.

A minute later, and nearing the halfway point towards the spot by the river Geralt had shown Jaskier a few days prior, he heard a howl coming from the direction of the keep behind him. He doesn’t know how he knows but he knows it was Geralt letting him know he’s coming. Jaskier was taken by surprise for a second at the howl, not having known Geralt could make such a sound. He felt his breath being taken away at the fact Geralt is finally letting himself go, giving into his desire for his mate. Jaskier could feel his adrenaline kicking in, the need to let himself go just like his mate, to change and give into his primal instincts. He just hopes Geralt still finds him just as lovely in his other form as his human one.

Jaskier shifted, letting scales appear across his body, gills forming on his neck, nails and teeth growing in length and sharpness, and his ears growing longer than an elf’s and just as pointed. He lets out a pleasing and teasing screech in answer to Geralt’s howl, loud enough for all to hear. And began running off again.

Soon enough Jaskier is nearing the river, no sign of Geralt anywhere nor a single sound from him since his howl. Jaskier skidded to a stop, looking up to the sky to see the full moon getting close to its highest peak. He could feel it’s pull getting stronger within him as the time nears. He looked down to his pendant, seeing it still softly glowing. His thoughts start to wonder where Geralt is, whether or not he’s chasing him at all.

Before his mind could go whirling down that thought, Jaskier’s ears twitched at a sound coming to his right. He jumped out of the way before whatever it was could get him. He turned around, readying himself to scream, thinking it was a creature or perhaps a bandit. But then at the sight of a familiar white, golden threaded, armour, Jaskier relaxed his lungs.

Geralt had tried to get the jump on jaskier, ending up face downwards and hands digging into the forest floor.

Jaskier, whole bodily, laughed at the sight.

Geralt groaned, making his mate laugh even harder.

“Oh, Geralt!” Jaskier gasped between laughter. “You should really see yourself! The great monster hunter, the great White _Wolf,_ unable to catch his prey!”

Geralt got to his knees, frowning and face flushed. His eyes widened as soon as he caught sight of Jaskier’s changed appearance.

Jaskier forced his laughter to die down, but still smiling widely. And before he could let Geralt’s shocked expression get to him, Jaskier swooped down to steal a searing kiss from his mate. And just as quickly, dashed further into the woods, giggling.

Not too long does Jaskier arrive at their pointed place at the river. And immediately Jaskier is captivated by what he sees. He’s seen the river during the day, and knows about the beautiful white stones that make up the river. But under the night sky, lit up by the full moon’s light, they take on a whole new beauty. The stones practically glowed under the moon’s light, shining the waters of the river, and making it appear like something belonging to the gods.

Jaskier was far too taken by the sight, he didn’t notice Geralt approaching him until the Witcher had his arms wrapped around him.

“Caught you,” he whispered, making Jaskier jump.

Jaskier chuckled. “So, you have,” he whispered back before turning around in his mate’s arms.

Jaskier looked up to Geralt, letting him take a good look at his appearance.

Geralt felt his breath leave him as he truly captured his mate’s features. Light blue scales scattered under Jaskier’s eyes, mixing with the ruby makeup on his cheeks and making light shades of purple appear. His eyes, bluer than they were before, have slits for pupils. His ears, resembling those of elves but having a faint blue color on the tips. Geralt also took notice of the folded skins on his mate’s neck, two on each side, and more scales on his shoulders, and other parts of his body, shining and glowing under the moon’s light.

“I thought you were beautiful before, but now…” Geralt trailed off breathlessly, bringing a hand to cradle Jaskier’s cheek.

Jaskier blushed at the compliment, making his cheeks more colorful. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to hold Geralt’s, nuzzling at it and letting out a purr. He felt a thumb wipe at his lips. He parted them to suck at the appendage, and opened his eyes to stare at his mate alluringly.

Geralt let out a growl, aroused by the sight.

Jaskier pulled away from Geralt’s thumb to bring their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders as Geralt wrapped his arms around him. 

They pressed their bodies against each other’s, Geralt’s hand roaming around Jaskier’s back as Jaskier cards his hands into the wolf’s hair.

Geralt had his hands slid downwards to his mate’s shapely rear, squeezing and fondling his cheeks.

Jaskier moaned into the kiss, parting his lips further to have his tongue dive into his mate’s mouth.

Geralt growled at the feel of his mate’s hard on, jerking his hips to rub against it and squeezing Jaskier’s arse harder.

Jaskier gasped into Geralt’s mouth, refusing to have their lips break apart.

After two long, pleasurable, minutes of tasting each other’s tongue and grinding against the other, they break apart, panting.

“I’m going to ruin you in this dress,” Geralt growled, giving another hard squeeze.

“ _Oh_ , as long as you keep this beautiful armour on, you may do whatever you like,” Jaskier whispered alluringly, caressing his mate’s ceremonial wear.

Geralt growled, arousal spiking up. He pinned Jaskier against the nearest tree, and dropped to his knees. He mouthed at the visible lining of his mate’s hard on, earning a groan from Jaskier. And when he felt Jaskier’s hands on his head, Geralt instantly caught them and pinned them to the tree. He lift his gaze to meet Jaskier’s, and let out a warning growl.

Jaskier, taking the hint, gripped the tree and nodded in understanding. Soon enough, he felt Geralt going back to mouthing at his covered cock. Rough, callus hands touching and caressing his thighs, edging closer to what the dress hides, making him shake in anticipation.

He soon felt Geralt grabbing at the hem and slowly raising it, his mouth still teasing at his clothed cock. And when Geralt suddenly stopped, Jaskier knew his mate sees he isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Fuck, Jask, you were running while wearing nothing underneath?” Geralt growled.

“Quicker access,” Jaskier smirked down at his mate.

Geralt growled again before taking Jaskier into his mouth.

“Oh, gods!” Jaskier gasped, digging his nails into the bark of the tree.

Geralt caused his mate’s legs to shake vigorously as he suck him like the sweetest candy he has ever had. Swiping his tongue at the tip. Sucking it. And then bringing it all into his mouth. He rumbled at the musky taste and scent of his mate, causing vibrations to go up Jaskier’s cock and earning a moan in response. He started bobbing his head, making his siren sing.

“Ger — Geralt, I’m — I’m —“ Jaskier came into his mate’s mouth, unable to give out a warning before the pleasure became too much.

Geralt doesn’t pull away, swallowing every drop of his mate’s release.

Jaskier goes limp, knees shaking from keeping himself standing. When he felt his knees about to give out, Geralt hiked him up by placing his shoulders underneath his thighs. He gasped at the sudden movement before the rest of the air was knocked out of him by the feeling of Geralt’s tongue lapping at his slick leaking from his hole.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes! Geralt!” Jaskier shouted, holding onto the tree’s trunk like his life depended on it. He moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider for Geralt to get closer, his tongue deeper in.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s thigh, hiking him up higher to basically sit on his face. Geralt lapped up his mate’s slick like he hasn’t drunk in ages. The first time he had first tasted Jaskier’s alluring juice he knew it would become his addiction. He placed his mouth around the wet opening, sucking hard to get more of that sweet tangy taste, making his mate scream. Geralt ignored his aching cock, wanting to just drink up his mate’s juice. But he knows they’re in a bit of a time limit. They need to complete the binding by consummating under the full moon’s highest peak.

Geralt slid his hands more inwards, towards Jaskier’s hole. He spread his mate’s cheeks with his thumbs, getting more slick to stream down his mouth and chin. He jabbed his tongue deeper inside Jaskier, hearing the bark of the tree crack from the siren’s strength. Geralt inserted his thumbs in with his tongue, causing Jaskier to cum a second time. And just like the first orgasm, Geralt drank every drop of his mate’s release, having his mouth cover Jaskier’s hole.

Once Jaskier had gone limp and Geralt had his fill, Geralt unbuttoned his trousers to free his aching cock. He adjusted his hold on his mate before standing up, lining himself to Jaskier’s leaking, wet hole.

“W-wait!” Jaskier pushed his mate’s shoulders, stopping him.

Geralt felt like a bucket of ice was poured over his head, fear of having done something wrong taking over his mind.

“The water,” Jaskier huffed weakly. “The — the binding needs to be — completed in the water, re-remember?”

Geralt’s shoulders slumped in relief. He leaned forward for to peck his mate’s lips. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Jaskier chuckled, returning the kiss.

Geralt tossed Jaskier up, causing the siren to yelp and wrap his limbs around him. Geralt took them over to the river, and stepped into the water. He carefully kneeled down, and placed his mate on the ground, having their lower halves in the water.

Jaskier expected to feel stones stabbing at his back, but was surprised to feel a soft wet patch underneath him. He looked around himself to see he was laying on a blanket of moss, fainted indents around it, proving the stones had been there, and realized Geralt must have prepared a spot for them beforehand. Jaskier turned to his mate, and pulled him down for a lovingly kiss.

“You’ve really outdone yourself, Geralt.” Jaskier caressed the man’s cheeks. “This is far from anything I had expected or dreamed of.”

Geralt smiled, and leaned forward to nuzzle their cheeks together. “Only the best for my mate,” he whispered into Jaskier’s ear.

Jaskier purred, having his lips brush against Geralt’s ear. “Then, take me, my wolf. Claim me, make our binding complete by marking me, make me sing loud enough for all to hear that I am yours.”

Geralt growled, grabbing Jaskier’s thighs and lining himself up. “As long as you mark me in turn so I may howl for all to hear that _I_ am _yours._ ”

Jaskier gasped as Geralt thrust into him in one go before he could speak.

Geralt groaned, and clenched his teeth to keep himself from cumming too soon. He wanted to ruin Jaskier, make him sing and beg for more until he's a withering mess, and he can’t do that if he cums just from finally being inside his mate. He took a moment to gather himself before pulling back, leaving just the tip inside Jaskier.

Jaskier groaned as he felt Geralt pulled back. He took the moment to catch his breath before Geralt thrust back in. Geralt started a slow, hard pace. He slid out, leaving only the tip in for a few seconds before thrusting his full length back in. He continued the pace until Jaskier loosened up more, picking up his rhythm and making Jaskier moan louder.

“F-faster, Geralt,” Jaskier gasped. “ _Please,_ you very well know — _ah_ — I can take it. Faster, harder pl—“

Geralt cut him off, thrusting in faster and harder as his mate wishes.

Their movements cause the water to splash around them, soaking them completely. Geralt bent Jaskier’s leg further forward, spreading them wider for him to go in deeper. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, nails digging into his back and scratching at the leather armour. He can feel Geralt thrusting inside so smoothly and easily, the waters mixed with their earlier action making him looser, allowing Geralt’s balls to smack his cheeks. Jaskier knows they are nearing the end, the scent of arousal heavier than before.

But then the base of Geralt’s cock started to swell.

“Ger—Geralt, what the ever loving fuck is that!” Jaskier gasped, stopping his mate.

Geralt pulled away to see what’s going on, having felt what Jaskier was referring to. He looked down, and gaped at the sight before him. “It’s a knot!”

“A what!” Jaskier exclaimed. “A knot? As in the ones actual wolves have?”

“Yes. As well as Witchers of the Wolf school,” Geralt added.

Jaskier gaped. “And the reason you didn’t warn me beforehand?”

“I — I didn’t know it would happen,” Geralt flushed. “I went through more mutations than any other Witcher, it was thought I would never have a knot as a result. I’m sorry, Jask. If I had known this would happen I —“

Jaskier cut him with his lips. “Geralt, don’t you dare finish that thought,” he said, cradling his mate’s face. “I love you no matter your body changes. Besides, it only makes sense that you would finally grow a knot during our binding ritual. After all, what’s a better way to finish the binding than having us tied together in the end,” he smiled lovingly, leaning in for another kiss.

“Are you sure, Jask?” Geralt asked, hand rubbing at his mate’s side. “From what I heard it’s a lot to take in and can hurt if we try to break apart while still tied together.”

Jaskier groaned, body shaking in anticipation and leaking from his mate’s words. He wrapped his legs around Geralt to nudge him close, the knot catching on his hole, making him groan again.

“Geralt, I promise you that sounds far more arousing than you think. So, please, knot me!”

Geralt howled once more in excellent. He picked up from where they were, spreading Jaskier wider and fucking into his loose channel. They would groan each time Geralt’s knot would catch in Jaskier’s hole, trying to make its way into the loving heat that is his mate. Geralt soon felt his knot start to swell again, and thrust in harder, trying to get it into Jaskier’s heat. He moved his hands to Jaskier’s arse, spreading his cheeks. He pushed in hard, finally getting his whole knot inside.

Jaskier gasped, body jumping into an arch and nails digging into Geralt’s ceremonial wear, no doubt this time ruining the leather.

Geralt felt dizzy at the feel of his knot inside Jaksier, his mind turning more wolf. He started to now fuck his mate with his knot, making Jaskier moan even louder than ever before. There isn’t much movement he can make with his knot locking them together, but just grinding up against his mate has them both seeing stars, the knot causing Geralt to hit Jaskier’s sweet spot every time with no trouble at all.

Geralt soon felt his release coming, and grind into his mate faster and harder. 

Jaskier moaned and gasped as he spread his legs wider, wanting Geralt to be in him deeper even though he’s as deep as can be. He felt his stomach tightening, his release just at the edge.

“Ger-Geralt,” is all Jaskier could say before he felt Geralt’s teeth sinking into his shoulder. 

Jaskier instantly, on instinct, bit back as they both cum hard. Jaskier cumming in waves from his ruined hole and untouched cock as Geralt filled him to the rim with his release, the knot keeping all of it inside.

They both taste each other’s blood on their tongues, both having broken skin. Jaskier was the first to stop cumming and come down from his high. He pulled his teeth off of Geralt, and lapped at the blood. He could feel Geralt’s teeth still sunk into his shoulder and still cumming in waves.

It wasn’t until a few minutes had gone by that Geralt finally stopped cumming and unhinged his teeth from Jaskier’s shoulder. He lapped at the blood, and nuzzled at the wound, rumbling in content.

Geralt pulled away to meet Jaskier’s gaze. “My mate,” he rumbled.

Jaskier smiled, tears shining his eyes, and brought his hands to hold Geralt’s face. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the sudden bright light growing between them.

They looked down to see their pendants glowing and the ring from the Dijnn’s magic appeared around Geralt’s neck. The ring burst out of existence, making their pendants glow ever brighter and change to a white light.

The light grew in size and engulfed them within it.

They were surrounded by the light for only a few seconds before it slowly went back down towards their pendants. A bright line of the light is made, connecting their pendants from one another for a moment, before disappearing.

“I guess I should start calling you my husband now, or would you prefer my wife?” Geralt smiled teasingly.

Jaskier laughed. “Doesn’t matter as long I am yours as you are mine.” He pulled his mate closer. “My husband,” he whispered before having their lips locked for the first time as a truly bonded couple

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I drew Geralt and Jaskier in their ceremonial wear, tried to post it onto here but I couldn’t figure out how. Went to the site’s FAQ page, still couldn’t get it to load, so it’s on my tumblr if anyone wants to check it out. It’s under the same username as here, crimson-eyed-rabbit.  
> It’s also on my Instagram, under the same name but with low lines instead of dashes.
> 
> FYI, I’m using an iPad, as my laptop no longer works. If you could better explain it to me on how to post future artworks onto here than the FAQ page did then please do. And thank you.


End file.
